


Kate's Potential

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Castle
Genre: Cops, Demons, Gen, Jail, Monsters, Slayers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is having a hard time wrapping her mind around one future Slayer’s decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate's Potential

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own either _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Castle_. I only lay claim to the story plot idea for this fic.
> 
> **WARNING (if any):** Pre-S1 of _Castle_ , AU post-S7 of BtVS

YOU’RE TURNING YOUR BACK on your destiny?” Nothing these days surprises veteran slayer Faith Lehane, except maybe this one.

Faith was sent to New York to round up activated potentials to be trained. She got every activated future slayers to comply, and are starting to make their way to Cleveland to meet with Buffy and Giles for more debriefing. Only one Potential in particular was giving Faith a hard time, and she was the one that Faith’s gut-instinct was telling her would do well as a slayer.

“I’m not really,” argued Kate Beckett. “I’m just merely taking on a different path.”

Faith cocked an eyebrow. “And what path is that?”

“The path that still allows me to fight the good fight...and put the bad guys behind bars.”

“That’s cute, but the ‘bad guys’ you’ll be busting don’t need to be put behind bars,” Faith pointed out.

Kate made a face at that. She understood what this whole Potential Slayer destiny was about. She could feel it in her bones the call to pulverize some vampire ass like what she watched Faith do just a few hours ago. She was having a hard time believing the brunette when she told her why she was here talking to her, so Faith took her out on patrol and showed off her slayer talents. Kate felt the urge to join Faith and dust some vampire ass herself, but the rational part of her made her stay where Faith told her to stay, but Faith didn’t leave her unguarded; she tossed a couple of pointy stakes at her before she fought off the group of vamps they found.

Kate didn’t use the stakes, of course, but she didn’t return it to Faith either once the brunette was done dusting the group of five vampires that surrounded them. She didn’t even know why she bothered keeping the stakes, but a part of her didn’t want to part with it as soon as she held them in her hands.

“Yes, but I’m still fighting the good fight. Demons and monsters come in different shape, size and forms, remember?” Kate argued. “I’m still fighting off demons and blood-sucking fiends, but they will be of the living, breathing human variety, not the scaly, slimy and pasty white kind you and your group of seasoned slayers are used to,” she pointed out.


End file.
